A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessing a network, and in particular to apparatus and methods for accessing a network using the television as a display device.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A typical home computer today is comprised of hardware and software. The hardware includes a processor, hard drive, modem, monitor, RAM, keyboard, and mouse. The software includes an operating system and application programs. For many users the processing power of a home computer is more than sufficient to meet their needs. Home computers are used in a variety of ways. Many users use word processing and spreadsheet applications, while others perform tasks that require more significant processing power, such as graphics processing. More and more are using their computers to access the Internet, and in particular the World Wide Web (WWW).
Users connect to the Internet and the WWW using a modem. The modem is typically a 28.8 bps modem, and each computer is equipped with a Web browser. The user runs the Web browser, which provides a graphical interface for retrieving Web pages. Once the Web browser is up and running, the user requests the Web browser to retrieve a particular Web page. Most Web browsers allow a user to maintain a xe2x80x9chotlistxe2x80x9d of xe2x80x9chotlinksxe2x80x9d (i.e., bookmarks) to favorite Web sites. The hotlist is typically implemented as a pull down menu containing Web site addresses previously saved by the user.
The user provides an address to the Web browser using either the hotlist or by typing the address in by hand. The address identifies a Web page location. The Web browser then connects to the network (if not already connected), and retrieves the Web page at the address.
Once a Web page is retrieved it is presented to the user. The user may request further Web pages by selecting a hyperlink on the retrieved page, or by inputting another Web page address. The user selects hyperlinks by manipulating an input device, typically a mouse. The mouse is the primary input device for Web browser, and some of the mouse selections may be supplemented by simple text operations and use of the xe2x80x9cEnterxe2x80x9d key.
For many people, the cost of a home computer or similar hardware (e.g., a unit(s) including both a television and components of a home computer) is prohibitive, or impractical for their needs. Even for those who have computers, however, Internet access can often be frustratingly slow. Users are usually constrained by modem speeds which make Internet access slow. Faster access could be provided over T1 or ISDN lines, but the costs of such lines is usually prohibitive for most users.
Therefore, while many are interested in the WWW, they cannot justify buying a computer for this purpose alone. Other who can justify the cost can not justify the cost of connecting to a high speed line.
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for accessing a network, such as the WWW, using a television and low cost set top box. It should be understood that while the discussion below discusses the invention in terms of the Internet, it is also contemplated that the principles described herein could also be applied to other networks, such as intranets.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is an apparatus for retrieving and retransmitting data processing network information in response to a user selection request. The apparatus comprises means for transmitting first selection information to be displayed on a monitor; means for receiving a user selection request based on the transmitted first selection information; means for retrieving data processing network information, in a network format, corresponding to the user selection request; means for transforming the data processing network information from the network format having a first interactive element to a monitor format having a second interactive element; and means for transmitting the data processing network information in the monitor format to the monitor.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.